


Take a break

by Voldemort



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voldemort/pseuds/Voldemort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is driving when he sees the red cape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a break

‘Anna Sun’ blares through the radio and Stiles can’t help but bang his head to the rhythm. The road is empty at this time of the day, people enjoying their Sunday morning lazying about, _unlike Stiles._ Damn Derek has called the pack for some canine bonding or what have you and for some reason, he wants Stiles in it too. Stiles doesn’t even know why he’s invited, he usually ends up watching them cosy up to each other while he watches in the sideline, always the outsider looking in. He brings it up with Derek once, when the feeling gets too much. All he ever gets is a growl and a gruff command to shove it and come to the next meeting.

He almost reaches the turn to Derek’s husk of a house when he saw a large figure with a bright cape, crouching underneath a huge tree, seemingly transfixed on something. Stiles as he is, is well known to be a curious bastard, that’s why he and Scott are in this mess in the first place. After all that, anyone would think he’d learned his lessons by now.

Apparently not.

He parks on the road side but left the engine running, just in case, he’s not _that_ suicidal. Just like approaching a wounded animal, he slowly walks towards him, deliberately loudly stepping just so the man is aware of his presence. Stiles is finally close enough to see what he’s doing, and is baffled. The dude is poking a stick into the ground, pressing in and out, making deeper groves each time he repeats the action.

“Hey dude, not that this isn’t fun and all, but what are you doing?”

“Dude? What is meant by this ‘dude’?” the man turns, his deep voice has Stiles shivering where he stand. He gets up and he’s bigger than he thought, way way taller than Isaac and Stiles don’t know how, packed with more muscle than Derek.

“Dude, why are you in capes and stuff? Oh My God are you playing RPG?! Oh My God that is cool man, totally cool bro.”

“You have a strange manner of speaking human, what is arrrrppiiijiiii?” Stiles is a bit lost, he’s not sure what’s going on now. He looks at his face, at his genuine confusion and his strange way of speaking, at his billowing cape against the slight wind and now that he sees it, huge ass metal hammer in his right hand.

Stiles decides that he likes him.

“What’s your name dude?”

“I am Thor, god of thunder. What of yours brother?”

“Hi Thor. I’m Stiles,” he said, smiling. Stiles looks at his watch and he splutters, “Oh shit, I’m late, I’m late, he’s gonna kill me,” he quickly runs to his jeep, completely forgetting about Thor until he is about to release the hand brake and his face is suddenly in his open window. “Brother Stiles, what troubles you? Are you in danger?” he said seriously, “Is someone causing you hurt?”

Stiles seriously have no idea what he is on about, then he remembers what he just said. Judging by what he has seen so far, Thor seems to be disconcertingly naive for someone his age, he won’t be surprised if he really does take his words seriously.

“Nah man, I’m just late. I’m fine, I promise. Hey, are you going anywhere? I can give you a ride if you want, but not anywhere outside of Beacon Hills though, my dad will kill me if he knows I’m going out of town without telling him. So are ya?”

Thor contemplates for a second, staring at Stiles all the while before nodding his agreement. It’s a tight fit, Thor is a large man, Stiles has never felt claustrophobic in his jeep before and with him in it, it seems like all of the oxygen is sucked just to accommodate him. “I’m just gonna stop by a friend’s house and tell him our situation, I was actually on my way to hang out with him and some others when I met you. It’ll only take five minutes tops, you okay with that?”

Thor nodded.

The journey took five minutes and it’s all filled with Thor fiddling with the radio. He keeps on turning the dial and seems really happy when he hears new stations come out of the radio. Stiles just let him, because he knows weird, he’s one of them, so weird is okay. He tenses as they got closer though, eyes alert when the house comes into view.

With Derek and the cubs all in a line in front of the house looking ready for battle.

Especially when grumpy Sourwolf snarling when he sees Stiles with an unknown man in the jeep.

Stiles brakes and took a deep breath, calming himself before confronting them. He knows he made a mistake not telling them before coming here with a complete stranger, “Thor, just stay in the car okay, I’ll handle this. Whatever you do, just stay in the car.”

“Hey guys, how’s it hanging?”

Derek growled and pulled his arm, “Stiles, who the hell is that?” both of his hands grips at his sleeves, pulling him closer and throwing wary glances over Stiles’ shoulder. “Cool it Sourwolf, just someone I met down the road. I’m just giving him a ride. Oh yeah, that reminds me, dude rain check on the meeting? I have to send him off. You guys just do what you always do; it’s not like you even need me right?” his voice gets a little too high at the end but he hopes Derek will just take it as him being a nervous spazz, not because it makes him sad or anything.

By the looks of it, Derek doesn’t buy it for a second. “So yeah, I guess I’ll see you later?” Stiles is already moving away, trying to pull his arms out of his grip. Derek doesn’t like that, so he immobilises him with a grip on his arm and nape. “Are you telling me, you’ve only just met him and you’re already spending time with him alone in your car? Do you know how stupid that is?!”

Stiles can’t answer him, put it that way it does sound stupid, but he truly know that Thor won’t hurt him. He can’t explain why, he just does. It still doesn’t stop him from hurting though; feeling the judging stares of the others and what appears to be a disdainful glare Derek is shooting at him now, making him feel stupider than he always feel, he never felt more left out than what he is feeling right now. He struggles out of his grip, wanting to get away before he does something even more stupid like cry or something.

“Let go of me,” he shoves at Derek’s chest, push his arms away but he won’t budge. If anything, his grip gets stronger and he whimpers when it gets too strong. Somehow Thor is suddenly there, he doesn’t even hear him get out of the jeep, one second he is in the car and the other, Stiles finds himself circled in his arm, protectively shielding him from the pack. “Wha-Whaat?”

“You will not hurt him beast! I will not have you harming one hair of his or you will face my wrath,” even without supernatural senses Stiles can feel the power emanating from him, from the metal hammer he positions menacingly between them and the pack. “Oh my god, you really are a god?!”

Stiles gapes at him, staring at the face few inches away from his, his brain not accepting that a god is actually real, that he is protecting him from Derek-which is ridiculous really cause Derek is more bark than bite mostly-that he is practically _hugging_ him basically. Stiles is still gaping apparently cause Thor just looks at him fondly and closes it for him. “That is the truth dear Stiles, I was just taking respite to clear my plagued thoughts when you found me. I was curious of your generosity and kindness for a stranger. You are of a good heart Stiles,” he places his hand on his chest, “For that, I bequeath you my gratitude and protection.”

“You literally just got legit super awesome dude!” Stiles enthusiastically pats Thor’s shoulder, feeling excited he made a super cool new friend. A growl dampens that and they finally remembers their audience, Thor automatically shielding him again. “Dude, dude, it’s totally cool. They’re my friends; I promise you they won’t hurt me. You just caught them at the wrong time is all.”

Both sides starts to relax at that, Derek and the gang taking their cues and relaxes their stances, Thor doing the same by lowering his hammer and loosening his grip on Stiles. “Are you absolutely certain Stiles?” Thor asks before releasing him once he gets the affirmative. Thor looks up in the sky, lost in for a moments before turning to Stiles, “Forgive me Stiles for I am needed somewhere else. Fret not brother, I will find you in time,” he addresses the group, “Heed my warnings beast, I will find you if Stiles is harmed,” With a last firm grip on his shoulder, he bid Stiles goodbye before disappearing within a blink of an eye.

“See ya Thor!” Stiles shouts into the air, not receiving any reply except for a crack of thunder.  A moment pass and Stiles turns to face his friends, who are just looking at him, confused. They don’t know how to react, much less say something. Derek took care of that with a silent command to leave them both alone. One by one they move into the house, Scott giving him a kicked puppy look before going in.

Silence.

Stiles has enough of this and makes a move to go. Derek stops him by pinning him to a tree. “What now Derek? I know okay, I know how stupid I am, I already know how fucking unwanted I am okay. Can we just skip this embarrassing shit so I can go home and pretend that you guys are not only friends with me because of Scott,” he lowers his eyes form Derek’s piercing gaze.

Reminiscent of Thor’s move, Derek pulled his chin up with the tip of his fingers. “You’re not stupid, Stiles. If it weren’t for you, all of us would be dead by now _. I_ would’ve been dead by now. As for your friend over there, yes that was a stupid move you made but I know you’re smart. I know you’re smart enough to make your own decision, I-we were just worried about you.”

Wow, that’s the longest Derek has ever talked to him, something Derek is aware of if his scowl is any indication. “And Stiles, you are min-my pack. We do want you here, “ Stiles swears that’s a blush he sees forming in his cheeks when he whispers, “I want you here.”

Stiles smiles brightly and pulls him by the lapels of his jacket, kissing him soundly on the lips in rapid succession, taking infinite glee in the deepening of colour in his cheeks. With his eyes wide open, his Sourwolf looks almost–dare he say it?- adorable. He kissed him once more before throwing his arms around his neck and hugging him tightly to him.

“When that friend of yours drops by, you better fucking have me there you hear me Stiles?”

Stiles laughs loud enough to be heard inside the house, super hearing or not.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was nervous for a presentation and thought of dylan o'brien looking mighty damn fine leaning against a car and thought of it being hotter if there's an even taller dude. Long story short I am shipping Thiles ok.


End file.
